1. Technical Field
Methods and apparatuses according to the exemplary embodiments relate to an apparatus and method for recognizing motion that tracks a movement trajectory of a finger or a movement direction of a hand using a vision sensor for sensing a movement-occurring part, and controls motion of a device.
2. Related Art
A user interface (UI) for interaction between humans and electronic devices may include, for example, a keyboard, a mouse and a touch panel. For example, based on touch technology used in the touch panel, a user may adjust a UI through direct contact with a screen. As a number of touch instances increases, damage may occur on the screen of the panel, and the user may experience an unhygienic effect due to repeated direct contact. Accordingly, there is a need for providing an intuitive interfacing technology which reinforces a natural sense of interaction between humans and electronic devices.